


Damian Does NOT Ship It

by watchingthestars13



Category: DCU
Genre: Jasons foul mouth, M/M, Movie Night, Sex, batfam, but like in the vaugest description ever, still can't bring myself to delete the other stupid creations, yet another stupid midnight creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at the manor, and everyone has someone to cuddle except for Dick, who obviously needs it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damian Does NOT Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently discovered the SuperBat ship and I have tripped in love with it. I'm not even sorry at all.  
> Enjoy! <3

 

It was the monthly family movie night, and the manor was alive and bustling with bodies. Alfred was in the kitchen with Damian, the boy glaring holes into the butlers back.

"Do they have to?" he snapped briskly at the old man, who only continued pouring chips into a large bowl unbothered. 

"Yes, Master Damian, they do."

"I don't understand why father must bring the alien! Or Drake the clone!" 

"You know very well why. Or has your father not taught you well enough?" Damian's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What? Father and the...." He made a distressed and disgusted noise and Alfred couldn't help his slight smile at the noise, as Dick slid on his socks into the kitchen. Ironically, the oldest of the boys was the most childlike. 

"Sup', Alfie?" he said as he ruffled Damian's hair playfully. Damian batted his hands away with another distressed noise. "Need any help?"

"If you would be so kind as to reach that bowl up there, that would be very helpful of you, Master Dick," Alfred replied, pointing towards an open cabinet. Dick reached it with grace and ease, and set it down on the kitchen island.

The surface was covered with different snacks in different colored bowls, and Damian had been forced to promise his father not to sneak any kryptonite into any of the snacks. Damian really didn't like Clark. Well, Damian didn't like anyone, really, but he especially hated Clark. It worried Bruce a great deal. 

"Excited, little wing?" Dick asked Damian with a grin as he stole a cookie from one of the bowls. Damian huffed.

"I would be, should the clone and the alien not arrive. You don't happen to have any morbid relationships like theirs in your life right now, do you?" he inquired. Dick nearly choked on the cookie, and coughed a little.

"Nope. What about you?" he croaked as Alfred wordlessly handed him a glass of milk. Dick happily chugged down the distraction as Damian tsked. 

"God, no."

"You're what, 12?" Dick grinned at him. Damian scowled. "Oh boy, you just wait for puberty to hit you. You'll be chasing skirt before you know it. Was Bruce a late bloomer, Al?"

"Master Bruce reached puberty at age 13, master Dick." Dick chuckled. 

"You're gonna have the teenage rebellion from hell, thank god I don't live here anymore," he said and swiped another cookie on his way out of the kitchen. 

In the huge living room, Tim and Bruce where currently moving couches into the right position, and Dick flopped down on the one that faced the tv directly. The floor was covered in blankets and the pillows were scattered over the couches.

"Mind getting off the couch and helping?" Tim snarked, and Dick sighed dramatically.

"I do mind. I mind a lot. I was just getting comfortable over here!" Tim snorted and rolled his eyes as he and Bruce put their couch down. 

The door was opened in the hall, and everyone immediately tensed.

"We're here!" came Clark's cheery voice, and surprisingly, Bruce relaxed first of the three. 

"In here!" he called back. A few seconds later,Conner, Clark, and Babs came in through the door. 

Tim was immediately swept up in a hug by Conner, and he met the embrace with a slight giggle. Dick smiled silently as Bruce was kissed gently by Clark, a hand coming to rest at the back of Clark's neck. It made him think about the person who wouldn't be joining them, and how much he longed to kiss that person the same way. He hadn't seen Jason in over two weeks, and it was making him antsy.

Babs came over to him and shoved his feet off the couch, only to collapse in it with him a second later.

"They're so sweet I wanna throw up," she sighed with a slight pout. Dick grinned at her.

"Lonely, Babs?" he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. She scoffed.

"Taken men aren't my thing," she said, giving him an intense look. It took years of training for Dick not to squirm under the gaze. He only scoffed and looked away.

They all helped bring all the snacks out into the living room area, and Damian got to pick the movie so that he wouldn't leave. They all settled down to watch Raiders of The Lost Ark.

\---

Three movies later, and Damian was passed out in the loveseat with his head in Barbara's lap, and she was asleep too, her hand in his hair. Bruce and Clark were cuddled up on the couch, and Tim and Conner were huddled in the other love seat, kissing lazily and really not at all paying attention to the movie which was still playing quietly. Dick was alone on the floor, but was sadly enough not tired at all.

He felt lonely.

Dick was playing with his phone in his hands, concidering calling Jason. He missed him, godammit.

Just as he was about to press call, he got a text. 

_How's the family?_

Dick pretended his heart didn't leap at the red emoji that was Jason's contact name.

 _Asleep_ , he replied quickly. He waited, barely breathing, until his phone vibrated again.

_Supes there?_

_Currently snuggling with Bruce on the couch._

He worried his lower lip as he saw Conner's knee slide in between Tim's out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh for fucks sake," he muttered, and grabbed the blanket off the floor, getting up and turning the tv off. He threw a blanket over Damian, sweeped Barbara's hair out of her face, and slammed a pillow down on the two teens heads, before grabbing a few of the bowls off the floor and walking into the kitchen.

Alfred had retreated earlier, so Dick decided to help a little with the butler's burden, placing the bowls in the sink. His phone started vibrating in his pocket again, so he whipped it out and answered.

"Yeah?" he said quietly. There was a silence on the other end of the line. 

"You're a fucking asshole," came Jason's voice all of a sudden.

"Why?" Dick asked with a slight smirk. 

"I've been throwing rocks at your window for like five minutes."

"I'm in the kitchen," Dick laughed quietly as he skipped through the manor to his old room.

"Well I didn't  _know_ that," Jason supplied. 

"Rock's at my window, Jay? You sap," he grinned as he bounded into his old room, opening the window. Jason was standing in the grass, his phone to his ear. His helmet was off, and he looked good in the glum streaks of moonlight. 

"Fuck you, Dickiebird," he said and flipped him off. Dick laughed. 

"Nope. You're gonna have to come up here and do it for me," he teased into the phone, and Jason growled low in his throat as Dick gave him a little wave. "Come on. Can't climb windows anymore?"

Jason hesitated for only another second before he was climbing up the windows and up to Dick's room. It was like a twisted version of Rapunzel, except that when Dick grabbed his hand and pulled him through the window, they both collapsed with a grunt on the floor. 

"Well hello there," Jason grinned down at Dick. He shifted himself so that he was lying next to Dick, not on top of him, and Dick grabbed his chin and kissed him, chaste at first, until Jason's tongue swiped at Dick's lip, and Dick let Jason dominate their kiss.

 

Later, when they lay in Dick's old bed, both still panting, Dick nuzzled Jason's neck and breathed 'I missed you' into his skin. Jason didn't answer, but he let the hand that had been covering his eyes wrap around Dick's shoulders, and he pulled the older man closer to him.

"If the other's weren't up, they should be by now," Jason laughed quietly, and Dick snorted. "You really can't keep quiet, can you?"

Dick smacked Jason's chest, and he laughed quietly, pressing a slight kiss to Dick's sweat damp hair. 

"Shaddap n' sleep," Dick slurred, his breathing already slowing. Jason agreed with a hum, and let himself relax into the soft, warm covers. He was lulled to sleep by Dick's breathing and the soothing fingers running over his ribs.

\---

Jason woke up a few hours later, and felt in dire need of coffee. The closest coffee shop was way to far off, and so he grabbed Dick's sweats from the floor and put them on before silently creeping out into the silence of the manor. 

It still smelled like it had when he was still in the scaly green panties, ancient and musky, and it still looked about the same. He padded down the stairs into the kitchen, only for the stark smell of coffee to hit him. He followed the smell into the kitchen, where Clark was making coffee.

Jason stopped dead in his tracks, but of course the effort was futile. Damn aliens. 

Clark turned around with a surprised smile, with a coffee pot in hand.

"Jason. Didn't expect to see you around... At all, actually," he said conversationally.

Jason greeted him with a grunt that meant 'not before my coffee', and walked past the Man of Steel to the coffee pot, finally getting a hold of the good stuff. He made a happy grunt as he consumed about half of his mug in one swallow, burning the tip of his tongue in the process. 

Tim came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Jason filled a mug and slid it over the kitchen island as an offering to poor Timbo.

"So, how was dry-humping Superboy?" Jason asked casually, timing it perfectly so that both Clark and Tim had taken a sip of their coffee. Spectacularly, both of them choked, and started coughing. Thank god for Dick tattling on them to him. Everyone knew they were a thing, but he just assumed Clark and Bruce had tried not to think about what they actually did.

"Jason?!" Tim blurted out inbetween coughs, and he smirked at Replacement. Clark was blushing furiously, as was Tim, and Jason was just enjoying the show by now. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Corrupting people and stealing things." Tim's eyes raked over his form, and his eyebrows raised at what he found. Jason probably had hickeys, Dick was a possessive bastard, and the pants hanging low on his hips weren't his. And he was actually in the  _manor._

"Oh. _Oh my god_ ," Tim squealed, and he started blushing even more. Jason winked at him with a chesire cat smile and then grabbed another mug of coffee, heading for the stairs. He had a few minutes before daddy bat peeked in, and before that he had some debauchery to do.

Dick was still in bed, his athletic limbs flailed all over the place under the sheets. His muscular back was visible to Jason only because the sheets had slid down when Jason got out of bed earlier, and Jason felt his mouth water. 

He put the coffee down on the nightstand and heaved himself back into the bed. Almost instantly, Dick's arm was flung over his legs, muttering something.

"Dick. Dick, wake up. Hey, _Dick_ ," Jason said and prodded his head. Dick groaned and tried to swat the insistent hands away, but was soon enough prodded into a sitting position, sipping his coffee. Jason was already redressing, and he could hear Dick's interested hum when he pulled the sweats off to reveal his naked ass.

"Not staying?" Dick asked behind him, his voice quiet but hopeful. Jason sighed through his nose.

"Can't."

"Why? You barely do shit during the day, Jay. Stay with your family for the morning. Please?"

"Can't, Dickiebird," he said again, and he could feel Dick's bright blue gaze on him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair angrily, turning around to face Dick. "Alright, let's think this through for once in our lives. What happens if I go downstairs? Demon spawn goes off and starts frothing with horror, Bruce eye twitches so much his face scrunches up and he goes into permanent scowl mode, whilst Supes doesn't know what to do and Supes number two blushes as hard he can after Tim tells him that we know about their little fiesty adventures. I'm not going fucking down there again."

Dick watched him silently as he stepped back into his boots.

"Call me then?" he said, his tone disappointed. Jason gritted his teeth at the sound.

"I can't fucking face them, okay!?" he yelled, and Dick didn't even startle, he just sighed, agonized.

"I know, Jason, I know," he murmured, holding his arms out, his features gentle and welcoming. It took a whole lot of Jason's willpower not to give in and just get himself hugged.

"Then stop asking me to!" he yelled. He didn't really know why he was yelling. It just happened and now he couldn't stop it. He wasn't even mad at Dick, he was mad at himself and Bruce and the world for giving him this gorgeous man so close but still too far away.

"I get it, Jaybird. Just... Remember to call me, okay? I don't want it to take two weeks to even hear from you again." Dick crawled over to the end of the bed, the covers pooling by his waist as he did so. Jason pulled Dick into a searing kiss that left them both aching, and then he let go. Like he always had to, because something always got in the way of them.

But they pulled through, Jason thought as he was halfway out the window and Damian walked into Dick's room.

Jason left the manor with a wild grin and Damian's little scandalized scream replaying in his mind.

\---


End file.
